There have been known a process and a device therefor, comprising a convective diffusion of an aromatizer carried out into the air from the surface of evaporation. To carry out evaporation, the aromatizer is heated by the hot water (see, for example, USSR Inventor's Certificate 1,775,119, Int. Cl. A61L 9/00, dated 1990).
The drawbacks with the known technical solution consist in duration of going into the operating mode (heating of water to 60–95° C.), impossibility to produce several odors and impossibility to perform the synthesis of a new odor.
The closest prior art has been disclosed in a device for aromatizing a gaseous medium containing a chamber for mixing the gaseous medium with vapors of an aromatizer, said chamber is provided with inlet and outlet pipes; at least one aromatizer dispenser connected to the mixing chamber, said dispenser containing a vessel for the aromatizer; actuating elements connected with a power supply; a unit for controlling the operation of the device; a gaseous medium flow booster provided with a control unit, for circulating the gaseous medium through the mixing chamber (see, USSR Inventor's Certificate 1,808,335 A1, Int. Cl. A61L 9/00, dated 1989). In this prior art, an actuating element is a laser that travels from one section containing the aromatizer to another. With the change in an odor, it is necessary to ventilate a housing and use a special device to neutralize the odor. The drawbacks with the known device are as follows:
1. Aromatic substances are arranged in open sections. A vapor pressure of a majority of solid and all liquid aromatic substances is rather high. Therefore, even without heating of the samples by a laser, the air entering the working chamber will be enriched with vapors of aromatic substances. At the outlet of the device, the air will always contain a quantity of vapors of the aromatizer.
2. An evaporation rate of the aromatizer on heating of the sample depends on its temperature. In turn, a maximum heating temperature is confined to the temperature values with which destruction of a material begins. Consequently, a vapor quantity that may be admitted into the airflow per unit time is also limited.
3. The processes for heating and vaporizing the aromatizer are rather slow. Consequently this device may only be used in cases where a fast response of the device to a controlling signal or a fast replacement of one odor with another are not needed.
4. Moving elements (a laser) are present in the device. The availability of the moving elements shortens the service life of the device and invites additional works as regards the device maintenance.
5. The device makes use of an odor neutralizer. It is known that in order to neutralize an odor of each aromatic substance, a variety of absorbents are used. Therefore, in order to handle different aromatic substances, there is a need to develop a very complicated device for neutralizing an odor.
6. The laser may vaporize one aromatizer only; that is to say the device prevents mixed odors from being produced.